


Secuestro

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Reto Drabble 31 días [8]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Legend of Zelda, Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Bodas, Crossover, Mención de Spidey, policias de transito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con un Saito y un Link desaparecidos, Lous y Zelda deberán unir fuerzas para salvarlos, como ellos alguna vez hicieron con ellas... ¿Pero realmente será un secuestro? (Parte 1/2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secuestro

El no tener ninguna habilidad más allá de explotar cosas siempre la hizo sentirse marginada. Ser llamada “Louis La Zero” la había llevado a pensar que nunca nadie se fijaría en ella, que todo lo que verían sería una perdedora... hasta que llegó él. Pasó de ser una “Zero”, a ser una “Zero-invoca-plebeyos”.

 

-Y ahora me casaré con él... ¿quién lo diría?

 

El sonido del teléfono la interrumpió en el inicio de su monólogo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Con elegancia se acercó al aparato y con fuerza lo descolgó.

 

-¿Quién demonios usa interrumpir a la gran Louis Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere?- siseó con enojo.

 

-Louis, yo....-ruido de un golpe en el fondo- ayuda.... no pude... y mi... amigo Link- sonido de sillas siendo arrastradas- ¡¡¡Noooo!!!- el corte abrupto de la llamada la sobresaltó.

 

-¿Saito? ¡¡Saito!!

 

Con desesperación arrojó el aparato por la ventana y salió hecha una furia de la mansión. Su amado y plebeyo Saito estaba en peligro, debía ayudarlo... pero la pregunta era el cómo. De repente, al dar vuelta en una esquina se percató que todo era diferente. Desierto la rodeaba y un calor insoportable se hacía cada vez más presente.

 

-¿Qué carajos?- se acercó con paso firme a un cartel de madera que yacía a un lado del camino- B-bienvenidos a M-méxico... ¿México?

 

-¡Hey, joven señorita!- una voz dulce pero firme la llamó desde su espalda- ¿podría decirme el nombre del lugar donde nos encontramos?

 

-México- contestó señalando el pedazo de madera.

 

-¿México?- se acercó a leer más detenidamente- siguiente pueblo a 500 metros- miró hacia el frente y divisó una manchita gris- me pregunto si en aquel lugar sabrán algo sobre mi Link.

 

-¡¿Link dijiste?!- la pelirrosa recordó las palabras de su plebeyo amor- Mi Saito dijo algo sobre él... parecía que estaban en problemas.

 

-¡¡Entonces que esperamos!!- la rubia unió ambas manos antes de salir corriendo, arrastrando a Louis- ¡¡debemos salvarlos!!

 

-¿Debemos?- la menor se soltó- dudo que una princesita como tú pueda hacer algo si hubiera peligro.

 

-Lo dice la enana peliteñida- respondió con una risita mal disimulada

 

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡Yo soy Louis Francoise...!

 

-Y yo soy Zelda, gusto en conocerte Luis... ahora vamos a salvar a esos chicos- y sin dar tiempo a réplicas, la tomó por el brazo y corrió hacia el pequeño pueblo.

 

-¡¡Suéltameeeeeeee!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Las neuronas se me quemaron con este drabble xD. He notado que mis fics yaoi son los más leídos... mmm coincidencia?
> 
> Esta es la parte 1 de 2


End file.
